IDK! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!
by edwardcullen101
Summary: Our witty characters are back, actually they never left... but anyways, here they are at their best and their worst on IM ... SCARY! PLEASE R&R!


Ok... I really have no idea what i am doing. So I will not update much unless i get reviews. (NOT A SONG FIC only song in first and maybe later chapters!!) And here are your characters for the evening...

Mrs.BellaCullen: Bella

**BellaForever: Edward**

_Muscleman: Emmett_

Jazzy: Jasper

**Shoptilludrop: Alice**

Toogood4u: Rosalie

Enjoy!!

* * *

Mrs.BellaCullen has entered the chat room

**BellaForever** has entered the chat room

Mrs.BellaCullen: Hi Ed

**BellaForever: Don't call me that**

**Shoptilludrop** has entered the chat room

**Shoptilludrop: don't call u what?**

**BellaForever: It's none of your business **

Mrs.BellaCullen: Hey, Alice. He is just mad because I called him Ed.

**Shoptilludrop: Yah he has a really short temper if u haven't noticed : )**

_Muscleman_ has entered the chat room

_Muscleman: Who has a really short temper??_

Mrs.BellaCullen: U should know that we were talking about Edward or should I

call him Eddy? Slaps Emmett in the back of the head

_Muscleman: Ow. That hurt_

**Shoptilludrop: stop being such a baby Emmett you're a vampire.**

**BellaForever: don't I get any say in this? Only Bella can call me anything other than Edward Ok.**

_Muscleman: Edd…_

**BellaForever: Grrrr **

_Muscleman: Eddy…_

**BellaForever: GRrrrr:**

_Muscleman: Tom…_

**BellaForever: Tom??**

_Muscleman: It's no one!!_

**Shoptilludrop: Isn't that the dude from MySpace??**

Mrs.BellaCullen: giggles

**BellaForever: I think Emmett just came out of the closet.**

_Muscleman: Shut up starts to cry you guys never understand!!_

Mrs.BellaCullen: … You can't cry

_Muscleman: SO I can dream!! Can't I??_

**BellaForever: Sure…**

Jazzy has entered the chat room

Jazzy: Hey.

Toogood4u has entered the chat room

Toogood4u: Hey

**BellaForever: Hey Rose, apparently your husband has… how do you say it, come out of the closet chuckles**

Toogood4u: What…

Mrs.BellaCullen: Hey now we have enough people for a party. What do u want to listen to??

-Silent-

Mrs.BellaCullen: Nobody… Ok I will choose the song and here it is (I dedicate this to Edward):

**Bubbly**

**By Colbie Caillat**

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
Cause everytime I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes

I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under cover stayin safe and warm  
You give me feelins that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  


That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

What am I gonna say

When you make me feel this way  
I just-mmm..

It starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

Dada dada dadada dada dum..  
Mmm mmm..

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me ti-i-ight

Where ever, Where ever, Where ever you go  
Where ever, Where ever, Where ever you go

**BellaForever: sniffles**

**Shoptilludrop: are u crying?? ******

**BellaForever: don't be ridiculous I can't cry. I am just so touched.**

Toogood4u: I didn't even know he had emotions other than rage

Mrs.BellaCullen: Snickers

Jazzy: To much emotion can't… survive...got… too…leave…

Jazzy has left the chat room

_Muscleman _has left the chat room

Mrs.BellaCullen: Oh dang it we scared him off. Well maybe someone new will come on.

**Shoptilludrop: Let's hope. Hey Bella do u want to go shopping tomorrow??**

Mrs.BellaCullen: Uh sorry… I have too…

Mrs.BellaCullen has left the chat room

Toogood4u: Alice now look what u did. U scared her off.

**BellaForever: Thanks a lot, now I have to go and make sure she is ok.**

**BellaForever **has left chat room

Toogood4u: And I have to go find my husband and ask about 'coming out of the closet'

Toogood4u has left chat room

**Shoptilludrop: FINE!! Ooooo, credit cards!!**

**Shoptilludrop** has left chat room

* * *

Push that little button in the corner. You know you want to...


End file.
